In packaging microelectronic devices, such as packaging integrated circuit chips on printed circuit boards, the integrated circuit chips are generally mounted parallel to and facing the printed circuit board such that faces of the integrated circuit chips are adjacent a face of the circuit board. This packaging technology allows a large number of input/output connections between the integrated circuit chips and the printed circuit board, especially when solder bump technology is used over the entire face of the integrated circuit chips. However, this technology may limit a packaging density because the large faces of the integrated circuit chips are mounted adjacent the face of the printed circuit board.